The invention relates to a characterisation system for objects comprising at least one characterisation device for the objects and a conveyor belt assembly for feeding objects to the at least one characterisation device.
The invention additionally relates to a method for feeding objects to a characterisation device by means of a conveyor belt assembly.
The at least one characterisation device characterises the objects by determining one or more properties of an object and/or providing an object with an identification, i.e. in particular by positioning one or more properties of an object to be readable on the object.
In a labelling system objects are characterised by labels with object data being affixed to the objects. Such a labelling system can also comprise a weighing device as additional characterisation device, by means of which the weight of an individual object can be determined. The weight of the object, and possibly the price of the object if the price per unit weight is known, can then be printed on a label.